dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Equinox
History The lords of order and chaos chose an infant to wield both magics, acting as their mediator. The child was was the child Power Girl gave birth to as Hal Jordan, possessed by Parallax, destroyed the time stream. His eternal duty was to ensure that the two forces remained equal by tipping the balance back should one force grow too strong. However this was an enormous burden to bare, he grew tired of the impossible task he had been given and set out to keep the balance in his own way. Personality His costume is black on one half and white on the other with a Taoist Taijitu on his chest. The Taijitu is a symbol that originated in the Chinese philosophy of Taoism and represents the concepts of yin and yang which have the characteristic of balance and are complementary opposites within a greater whole. As his name and costume suggest, he has an obsession with balance. He maintains this obsession through his actions, making his alignment of being good or evil highly questionable. His only known motive is, as Equinox himself put it, "...to bring the world into complete balance." Powers and Abilities Equinox Kryptonian powers seem to be base on Kryptonians of the Earth-Two universe, had superhuman powers inherent to their own evolution and physiology which included being able to lift several tons while on Krypton, as well as the ability to leap thousands of feet into the air, sub/near sonic speed movement and high-end endurance while on their red sun-based planet unlike other-dimensional Kryptonians, who need solar energy from a yellow sun to be able to do such feats. Equinox, same as all members of his race, did not get extra powers in yellow sun systems and needed to rest in order to recover his powers, or they would progressively become weaker until rest. Powers *'Magic': Control of the magics of Chaos and Order. His ability to manipulate the two forces allows him to bend the fabric of reality itself, but not on a massive scale. He can also manipulate probability, while making his influence seem coincidental. His powers would later be enhance upon his death, as now his spirit can use the full extent of the powers of Order and Chaos. His increased powers being strong enough to absorb all the powers of the lords of chaos and order, becoming god like. He exhibits abilities to control time and space, i.e. turning a batarang into an actual bat or bringing stone statues to life. *'Superhuman Strength' Abilities *'Gadgetry' Strength Weaknesses *Equinox's powers and abilities were not inexhaustible and required rest in order to recover them. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite': Only Kryptonite from Earth two can affect him. *'Vulnerability to Magic' Equipment Transportation Weapons Notes *The verision is a combine of Equinox (New Earth) and Equinox (The Brave and the Bold). *Due to his mother's Kryptonian status, Equinox is a Kryptonian, although he lacked most of their powers. Trivia Wikipedia Links Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Gadgetry Category:Lords of Order Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:DC One Million Category:Secret Identity Category:Embodiment of Balance Category:Earth Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super-Leaping Category:Reality Alteration Category:Time Travel Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Genius Level Intellect